Shadows of Nothing
by ZaneHarbringer
Summary: A dark night in Konoha starts a chain of events that will be the and of the world as we know it for one shy Hyuga. WARNING! Contains rape, cannibalism, and lemons! NOT FOR FAINT OF HEART! Will sicken some! DO NOT READ IF UNDER AGE 21! RATED MA


It was a dark and eerie night in Konoha, the hidden village of leaves. The scent of chakra, almost unheard of sense the defeat of the Akatsuki, was wafting in the breeze. And, to her misfortune and luck, a lone Hyuga girl was walking the stretch of land between her training ground and the Hyuga estates. That is, at least until the piercing shriek of a small girl shattered the unnatural calm. Hinata, ever the giver, ran off in the direction of the scream, through a chain link fence with a sign on it with the words 'training area 44' on it. After a time of running, she found a small girl, one who looked much like herself at the age of 6, huddled up in a fetal position on the ground.

"Hello, are you lost? Are you hurt?" Hinata asked the girl. The response she received was one that would haunt her darkest nightmares for the rest of her life. For instead of answering her, the little girl wiped her face on her sleeve, stood up, and turned around. The girls face was like something out of Orochimaru's nightmares. Her forehead had horns, twisted and coated with human blood. Her mouth had its lips sewn together with what appeared to be tendons and sinew, but still causing the teeth to bulge through. But, the one thing that Hinata would never forget was her eyes. Dangling out her eye sockets by her optic nerves, were two human hearts. The creature then dissolved into a fine powder, lifted into the sky by the slight wind. But before she could regain her bearings, four very large kunai whistled through the air, pinning her to a tree by her actual flesh, not her clothing.

"Wh-wha-what's g-g-going on?" she asked, more than slightly jittery from the pain. And to respond to her, a figure, glowing an evil, malicious, and _bloodlusting_ red faded into view. The figure was Naruto, HER Naruto! She was able to ignore the aura of pure, concentrated, and unadulterated evil. That is, until she saw his face. In the place of his normal care-free, happy, and human looks were blood red eyes, red stained hair, and redden teeth, each tooth a spike. His whisker marks, normally faded and just barely noticeable, were in long, bold, lightning shaped marks. And, worst of all, his face was contorted into a mixture of bloodlust and pure joyousness.

"Why, this is my lucky day! Not only am I free, but it gets better and better! The Hyuga female! I think that I may just have to take a moment to make sure this isn't another wonderful dream," said a voice, tinted with glee and sadism. A voice that none would mistake for Naruto's.

"What's going on?" Hinata said, her voice, normally as clear and beautiful as a harp now washed with fear.

"Why, little girl, I'm here to torture you, crush your dreams, make you hate Naruto, rape you, and cripple you for a long time," it said, counting off each of the things it would do on its fingers while talking in a calm tone that would resemble a debate over the age of the earth at tea time.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked, voice trembling with sadness and terror.

"Who am I? Who am **I? **I am the Kyubi no Yoko! I am the darkest fears in the heart of men and children alike! I am the nightmare of a god, given life by evil impure! I am the very thing that would destroy the world and me with it just to feel the pain of all others! I AM EVIL!

"And to answer your question of why, I am going to tell a story. Long ago, there existed a proud demon, wandering were he wanted to, destroying what he did, and killing all he wished. But one day, he decided to attack a village, hidden in leaves. While he was having his fun with the lesser forms of life, a man decided to try to stop me. He summoned the death god, the only thing that can defeat me. Unfortunately, I was far too large to fit in the god's mouth, so I was given the ultimate insult. I was imprisoned inside of a HUMAN CHILD! And so, for the past 19 years, I have been stuck in this child, and even now I am only on a temporary reprieve. And to make things worse, every day that he could for the past 14 years I have been forced, against my will, to taste the flavor of ramen! One would think that 100 bowls in 10 years would be enough for a creature but NO! Multiply that number by 10 and you get just how much ramen he eats in 4 months! And do you know what the one thing that's worse than that is? 7 years ago I set up a power difference that would weaken the seal every time he used my chakra, and then that GODDAMN FROG-FACED WOOD FREAK HAD TO RUIN IT! So, for the past 2 years, 1 month, 8 days, 5 minutes, and 12 seconds I have been waiting to destroy this boy's life. In fact, he's inside the seal right now! He's banging his head against the bars of the cage, wining "Not Hinata! Anyone but Hinata!" and you know what? I don't care!"

_Does Naruto really find me that… hideous? Am I disgusting?_ Hinata thought.

"And so, I'm going to make the boy suffer the greatest humiliation of all! He's going to be forced to watch, feel, smell, hear, and taste everything as I steal the virginity of the one he loves! That's right, loves! Ever sense the bikochu mission; he's been falling in love with you. I do though have to compliment him on how well he hid his emotions, but it all ends now!" the demon said, cupping Hinata's cheek.

The demon then pulled out 2 kunai and stabbed Hinata in the legs, right between the tibia and fibula. The demon then twisted, breaking the bones through the skin. He then repeated this procedure on her radius and ulna. Following this he licked the blood of of one of his knives and then proceeded to form hand seals. He shouted the words _**Mind Forever Jutsu**_ and touched Hinata's head.

After this, the multi-million year old demon used the kunai to cut strait through Hinata's clothing, unveiling her planet sized breasts for the entire world to see. Then, he removed his pants and underpants, unveiling a dick even larger than Gai sensei's eyebrows (If that's even possible. Those things are the same size, and shape, as Tennessee) and thrusted violently into Hinata's womanhood, blood beginning to flow. In and out he went. After a while, he came inside of her.

"T-there! You did it! Just let Naruto come back!" Hinata cried, dears flowing freely out of her eyes, cheeks red form this act.

"Tisk tisk, I thought you would know how this works. The villain is never quick with anything. I plan on seeing just how much you can take," the demon said, his erection having returned.

He then thrust into her, but this time he did something else. He formed his hands into a very familiar seal, and then shouted _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_, causing two other clones dicks to appear in side her.

"AU! STOP! IT'S GOING TO RIP ME IN HALF!" Hinata screamed.

"Stop doubting yourself, little Hinata! I'm sure you can take more!" the demon said, creating another clone and eliciting a scream of pain from Hinata.

"Well, little girl, you are lucky. I can't get another clone to fit. The good news is this. _**Partial Expansion Jutsu**_!" he said, dismissing his clones and then stretching Hinata to just barely undamaged. The demon then thrusted into her for a full 1 hour until he removed the kunai from her feet, flipped her fully upside down (breaking her wrist in the process) and replaced the knives. He then, just to make things worse, came inside her very stretched out pussy, filling her up like a glass of milk. The demon then fainted, falling backwards. And the worst part was Hinata was conscious the entire time.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

XXXOOOXXXTimeskipOOOXXXOOO

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

It was early morning in the Konoha hospital. Things had apparently gone very, very, VERY wrong last night. Between an attack by Hidden Stone, a slaughter at a nearby village, and an explosion at the Nara clan house, the building was as crowded as the numbers on a 3 square inch piece of paper with the combined IQ of the entire Nara clan. As Naruto was thinking about how, when he was Hokage, he would expand this place, Lady Tsunade walked in.

"Lady Hokage, how is she?" asked Naruto, head bowed and humbled.

"Naruto, I won't lie to you. Hinata Hyuga has sustained several broken bones, internal injuries, cuts and bruises. I know the Kyubi did this, but it seems to be far more cruel than even he and Orochimaru combined could do. She has received a large amount of psychological trams as well. In addition to that, because of her lack of life-threatening injuries she has to go home to recover," Tsunade said, filled with sorrow.

"No she does not," said a voice from across the room.

"Hiashi Hyuga, what is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade shouted.

"In the Hyuga clan, the husband must take care of his wife. This _man_ committed acts last night that have declared him and Hinata married." Hiashi said, shooting empty palm blasts at Naruto the entire time.

"Hyuga clan law… fine. Naruto Uzumaki, I place Hinata Uzumaki in your care until such time has passed that she may continue normal function. As well you are to be removed from active duty until such time. 

Naruto, you must know that you will have to feed, carry, bathe, and assist in all activities that Hinata needs done. But first things first. Come with me to my temporary office. We have to take a look at that seal," Tsunade said.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

XXXOOOXXXTimeskipOOOXXXOOO

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Naruto had rested Hinata's sleeping form on his couch, seeing as it was cleaner than his bed. He knew that things would be as far from easy as possible, thanks to the goddamn Kyubi. Hinata was currently wrapped in a thick blanket, but he knew that underneath it he would find both of her arms and legs wrapped in a sheet of glasslike material, the long-term substitute for a cast. As it was, not only was the love of his life going to be stuck like this due to the affects of the Kyubi's poisonous chakra. If only he had been strong enough not to get into a situation where the demon might break lose. If only he had never been sealed. If only…

"If only I had never been born…"


End file.
